A continuous process for preparing organopolysiloxanes containing triorganosiloxy terminal units is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,493 to Nitzsche et al, in which cyclic organopolysiloxanes and organo(poly)siloxanes containing triorganosiloxy groups are introduced into a tube reactor containing a static catalyst bed that has been heated to at least 80.degree. C. The organopolysiloxanes which exit from the reactor having terminal triorganosiloxy groups are different from the organo(poly)siloxanes having triorganosiloxy groups which were introduced into the reactor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a continuous process for preparing organopolysiloxanes. Another object of the present invention is to provide a continuous process for preparing organopolysiloxanes having triorganosiloxy terminal units. A further object of the present invention is to provide a continuous process for preparing organopolysiloxanes having triorganosiloxy terminal units in a relatively inexpensive apparatus.